Ben Tennyson's Past
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: A Naruto/Ben 10: Alien Force crossover. After the battle at the VotE, Naruto was banished. Kyuubi offered a deal and Naruto changes. Five years later, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin encountered three people of Ben's past. Ben/Harem rating may change
1. Chapter 1

IgnikaKanak: Yo, Ignika Kanak here with a surpising story. I don't own Naruto or Ben 10: Alien Force, if I did, then Orochimaru would be female and hitting on Naruto and Itachi would have killed the emo jack ass of a brother he has.

Naruto: What's with the Female Orochimaru bit.

IgnikaKanak: The answer is right there.(Points at a random spot occuppied by a figure)

Naruto: (Looks at the spot)

In the spot was a woman with paper white skin, long black hair, with F-cup breasts. The woman also has light purple masscera like lines around the eyes and golden yellow eyes with snake slit pupils. The woman also was wearing a black bikini with white snakes on it. If any one hasn't guessed yet, its a female verson of Orochimaru, and if you didn't guess, slap yourself.

Fem. Orochimaru: Hi, Naru-kun. (Winks a Naruto)

Naruto: (Passes out from nose bleed.)

Kevin: Wow, I never thought it was possible to knock someone out with a hologram alone.

IgnikaKanak: Um, funny thing about that. Demyx accidently fried my hologram projector last week. This is really the female version of Orochimaru from an alturnate world.

Real Orochimaru: Damn, I look sexy as a woman. Is there a chance I could-

Fem. Orochimaru: Not one chance you gay pedophile verson of me.(Leaves the room)

Kevin: Okay, that is strange and I was going to borrow that projector.

IgnikaKanak: Okay, hit it. Plus I'll have to fix that damn projector.

-Story start-

* * *

Ben Tennyson, weilder of the Omnitrix and defender of earth, walked into his room and looking under his bed. Finding what he was looking for, Ben slid a box from under the bed. 'I can't believe that it's been five years since not only the Vilgax incident, but also _that_ incident.' Ben thought as he opened the box. The box was filled with pictures, some gadgets, Sumo Slamer cards, and other items. One item in particular that Ben picked up was a blue headband with a metal plate on it. The plate had a symbol on it that looked like an leaf.

'This brings back so many memories. Even when I told mom and dad about the Omnitrix recently, they were worried about my health because of this.' Ben continued to look at the headband. After a while, Ben put the headband back in the box and hid it under his bed. 'I better head to the smoothie shop, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are waiting for me.' Ben left his room to meet his cousin, sort-of-girlfriend, and friend, while on the way, he thought of what happend so long ago.

-Flashback-

13 year old Naruto Uzumaki was fighting Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End, the very same spot the first hokage and Madara Uchiha fought. The fight had continued to the point where Sasuke had gone to the second level of the curse mark. Naruto had tapped into the power of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and created a veil of chakra in the shape of a fox.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

The two shouted as the two now ex-friends jumped to attack with their strongest attack.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

The two jutsu collided in each other, resulting a dark purple/near black sphere of chakra. The unstable chakra turned into an explosion, knocking out Sasuke and Naruto was also knocked out. Kakashi Hatake luckly made it in time and carried the two genin back to Konoha. 'You did it Naruto, I had greatly underestimated you.' Kakashi had made a shadow clone to pick up and carry Sasuke, as he carried Naruto.

-At the Konoha gates-

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were waiting at the gate for Sasuke and Naruto to come back. "I hope that baka Naruto brings Sasuke-kun back. "Sakura said rudely. "S-s-sakura-san, i-i-it's n-not nice t-t-to belittle N-n-naruto-kun like that." "I agree with forehead, Hinata. Besides, if anything Sasuke would be the one saving the baka."

Hinata frowned at the lack of faith in Naruto, she knew that Naruto had more strength than he showed. Hell, he beat her cousin and the fate red wood stick out of his ass. "N-Naruto-kun is stronger than you think." Hinata said.

Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes, not believing a word Hinata said. Then the trio of girls then saw Kakashi come back with a clone, both carrying Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino shouted as the ran to tend to Sasuke's 'injuries'. "How dare Naruto-baka harm our Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted as pulled out kunai and attempted attack Naruto.

Fortunately, Hinata use her gental fist taijutsu to knock out Sakura, and Ino just incase. "Great, now we have to take Sakura and Ino to the hospitle." Kakashi said as he made two more clones and carried Ino and Sakura to the hospitle, with Hinata following them on foot.

-Flash back end-(More later in the chapter)

-at the Mr. Smoothie Shop-

Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were sitting at a table, waiting for Ben to arrive. "So today is the fifth year of you and Ben finally defeating Vilgax, nice." Kevin said after taking a drink of his smoothie. Gwen nodded. "Yes it is, but something has Ben's in his thoughts alot. I'm not sure it's about Vilgax, it could be something else." Gwen told the two. "It must be something important to him, I know there are a few important days for me." Julie said.

Ben finally arrived after purchasing one of his favorite smoothies. "Hey guys, whats going on?" Ben asked. "Not much, DNAlien activity is still pretty low, the only thing that was sort of out of the ordinary was a silver haired man, pink haired woman, and a raven haired man looking for some kid that should be their age." Kevin said like everything was normal. Ben's mind froze. 'It couldn't be, could it?'

"Why are they looking for this kid?" Julie asked. "Don't know, but I do know the raven haired guy looked like he wanted to kill said person. The odd thing is that the kid they're looking for is spikey blond haired boy with fox like wisker marks." Kevin said.

Ben scratched the top of his head. "It must be hard to find him then, there are alot of blonds here." Gwen finished her smoothie. "We could help them, I can track his energy easily if they have some thing he had." Ben mentally slapped himself for forgetting that, he was so screwed.

Before the conversation could continue, the three people Kevin described came to the smoothie shop. "Oh it you again, I didn't know you came here." The silver-haired man said. The pink-haired girl looked at Ben. "Excuse me, but have we met before?" She asked Ben.

Ben shook his head. "No, we haven't met." Ben lied, his left eye twitching slightly. The only ones that noticed it were Kevin, Julie, and Gwen. The pink-haired girl said. "Sorry, you just remined me of some one. Any way, have you seen a teenage spikey blond boy with fox like wisker marks." Everyone shook their heads. The silver-haired man sighed. "Sorry for taking up your time." The trio left.

"That was weird, well for us." Ben said. "I didn't even get to offer to help them, and Ben, why did you lie to that pink haired girl?" Gwen added. Kevin laughed. "She got you there. Your eye still twitches when you lie." Ben slapped his forehead. 'I gotta get that fixed.' "Can we talk about this at home with mine and Gwen's parents." The others wanted to know why Ben wanted his and Gwen's parents there.

-Later at Ben's house-

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie made it into Ben's home. "Hey mom, dad, we have a problem." Ben said to his mother, Sandra Tennyson, and father, Carl Tennyson. "What is it honey and why are your friends and cousin here?" Sandra asked. Ben sighed. "It involves _that_ _incedent_ from before summer five years ago." The parents eyes widen. "I'll call Frank and Lily , hopefully they'll be here quickly." Carl left to get the telephone, Sandra went with him. "Ben, what's going on?" Gwen asked.

Ben looked back at his friends and cousin. "My past sort of came back to haunt me, I'll explain later, I have to get something." Sandra came back with some drinks and snacks. "Please have a seat, this may take a while. And Gwen, your parents should be here shortly." Sandra said. "Excuse me, Mrs. Tennyson but what is really going on?" Julie asked. Sandra knew she couldn't hide it forever, but Ben desereved to tell them. "It's something that happened before summer vacation and only me, Carl, Frank, Lily, Verdona, and Max knows of. I don't know what caused this to come up, but Ben will tell you."

-In Ben's room-

Ben got the box he hid under his bed. 'I never thought I would have to reveal my past this early, and as expectid, Sasuke wants to kill me.' **"(Yawn) What did I miss?"** a familiar Kitsune voice asked. 'Oh not much, me shrinking to a ten year old after you teleported me, gaining a alien device that can hold ten thousand alien forms and facing an untold number of aliens. Oh and can you fix a twitch in my left eye, it happens when I lie.' Ben thought sarcasticly then seriously. **"Whoa, I must have missed out on something big. How long did I sleep?"** 'Check my memories, oh and just to get it out of the way, one of my forms became pregnant and gave birth through me. Go ahead and laugh now.' Indead the unknown kitsune creature was laughing its ass off.

-With Team 7-

Kakashi and Sasuke were keeping an eye out for their former blond commrad from the hotel window. Sakura on the other hand was preparing dinner for the three of them. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think Naruto will forgive us?" Sakura asked. Kakashi was completely unsure if Naruto would, if he remembered them atleast. Being away from some where for five years can do that to you. Sasuke scoffed. "Like we need the dobe, I should be the one to become Hokage."

Kakashi glared at Sasuke. "No Sasuke, Naruto is actually more worthy of the title. That and Tsunade chose him as the next Hokage and would not let anyone else take the position." Sasuke scoffed, he hated the dobe for years and wants his revenge on him before killing his older brother.

-Back at Ben's home-

Frank and Lily had quickly arrived like Carl expected. Ben also came out of his room with a box that looked old. "Okay, whats with the box? Bunch of souvenirs from the trip five years ago?" Kevin asked. Ben shook his head. "Different box, this box holds a darker secret. One I hoped to not share for a long time."

"Wait, then how come we weren't told this earlier Ben?" Gwen asked. "Because Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha aren't sepossed to be here, oh and Kevin, you hit the 'the raven haired guy wants to kill the blond guy' right on the nail." Ben answered.

"Okay nice to know I was right and how the heck do you know their last names?" Kevin wanted to know what Ben did during the five years. "First Gwen, we should let you know that Ben isn't really your cousin." Frank said. "He was adopted five years ago by Carl and Sandra, there are a few reasons, but one of which we're going to tell you is because Ben really needed a home." Lily added.

Gwen was some how not surprised. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer Kevin's question." Julie was thinking until if hit her. "I think I know why Ben knows those three, he's got to be that blond boy." Gwen and Kevin looked at Julie like she grew a second head. "Julie's right, to be more accurate, I used to be Naruto Uzumaki. I came to this side of the world because of a special ablility ninjas use called ninjutsu." Ben started explaining, catching th attention of the three teens.

Ben continued. "to make this short, I was a blond haired, blue eye boy that had three wisker marks on each side of my face. I was, like I said, named Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of Konoha. Konoha is a secret ninja village that is not well known with the rest of the world. I wasn't well liked the village because-" Everyone that knew winced. "I was really born 18 years ago on October 10th, the day the demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. It was sealed away inside an infant, me. I never got to choose if I wanted it or not. Everyone that thought I was the demon tried their pest to hinder my growth. When I became a shinobi, I went through even the toughest of missions that genin were sepposed to have. Up to the point where I had to retreave the Uchiha's sorry butt from defecting to a enemy village and got banished for succeding."

Gwen was shocked, Julie was near tears, Kevin was with Gwen, only his mouth was hanging open. "If I was anyone else, I wouldn't believe this story. But how come you 15 instead of 18?" Gwen asked, still soaking the explainaiton. Ben picked up the same headband that the group hand. "Because when I used the teleporting jutsu, it turned my age back by three years by accident. The way I look know is because of the fox I told you about."

"You know, if the Forever Knights knew this, they would try to destroy you." Kevin pointed out. Ben chuckled. "Not really new to me, the only ones that will have a problem is them, I can make shadow clones, which is why I have an easy time of duplication with Ditto and Echo Echo, and fight with them. I also made some jutsu of my own, speaking of which, time to call my old teammate back." Ben said as he let out alot of his chakra, giving him a golden aura glow.

-With Team 7-

The Team 7 had just finished arguing and started eating their food until they felt an emence amount of chakra. 'That power, it should belong to me.' 'Is that Naruto's chakra? Kami, I never though he would get that strong' 'Please let this be Naruto.' The team thought differently. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly finished and left the room to the source of the chakra burst.

-Ben's Home-

Ben walked outside. "Ben are you sure about this? You don't have to face your team again." Sandra asked. "Sandra, Ben's doing what he thinks is right, all we can do is support him all the way." Carl told his wife. Ben had stopped dead center of his front yard and waited. "What did Ben exactly do?" Kevin asked. Gwen shrugged. "I don't exactly know, he released a energy thats simlar to mana, only in a different color."

After a while, Team 7 arrived at Ben's front yard. "Okay, now meeting you again cannot be coincidental." Kakashi said. Sasuke scoffed. Ben smirked. "I called you here to ask you why you were looking for me." Sakura rose her eyebrow. "We weren't looking for you, we-" Ben cut off Sakura. "Yeah you are, _Sakura-chan_" Ben said the last thing sarcasticly, making the team's eyes widen.

"Naruto, is that really you?" Kakashi asked, not believing Ben. "In a way, yes but its Ben now." Sasuke thought this would be the perfect time to kill Ben for stopping him from defecting to Orochimaru. "DIE DOBE, CHIDORI" The chidori went full active, chirping like one thousand doves.

Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix and turned to the hologram of Chromastone. 'Here it goes,' Ben thought as he pressed down on the watch and was enveloped in a green light. Sasuke was temporary blinded from the green flash but continued. Sasuke saw in Ben's place was a violet diamondlike creature with one green eye and a hour glass symple on the center of the chest. "Chromastone" Sasuke scoffed. "Ha if you think a simple henge will save you, then your mistaken." Sasuke ran at Chromastone and used the Chidori charged hand. What suprised Sasuke was that his hand didn't pierce Chromastone's body.

"That's not going to work, I'm an electrical conductor in this form." Chromastone explained as he sent the Chidori's energy back at Sasuke and knocking the Uchiha out. "You do not know how long I've wanted to do that." Chromastone laughed alittle before turning back into Ben. "Naruto, we need your help." Sakura started pleading. Ben shook his head. "I told you, it's Ben now. I'm not Naruto Uzumaki _Namikazi_, I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said irratatedly, shocking both Kakashi and Sakura that he already knew his hieratage.

Sakura felt the urge to cry a bit, was it too late to bring Naru-er Ben back to Konoha? Kakashi hoped that wasn't the case as he thought the same. "Na-er Ben, Konoha needs you. We're all sorry for what we did to you." Kakashi stated. "Are you following this, because I'm lost." Kevin asked, Julie and Gwen shugged their shoulders.

"Why would a village that treated my son/nephew so poorly, want him back?" Lily and Sandra asked at the same time in a protective tone. Kakashi shivered at the tone, it fell like a kiss from death itself. "The village want's it's clan heir and most powerful shinobi back, and we want him to become our Hokage." Sakura answered in a non-backing down tone.

"Like Ben would go to your village, the same one that banished him because he hit the brat your village likes so much." Carl asked. Kakashi flinched. "It was the council's fault, they were too arrogant and ignorant to know the difference of the jinchuuriki an the demon's they contain." Sakura learned of Ben's condition through his medical records when he was still Naruto.

"Okay Ben, mind telling us what the heck you are talking about." Kevin still wondering what is going on. Ben sighed and offered Kakashi and Sakura in and tied up the Uchiha so he would attack again. He also taped the Uchiha's mouth shut.(I know I would.) "I'll explain over a snack."

-Later-

Kakashi and Sakura were sitting on the couch, feeling glares at them from Ben's family members, only Gwen, Kevin, and Julie wanted to know what was going on earlier. "So Ben, are you going tell us what just happened?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded. "Right, my former teammates wanted me to come back to the leaf village. I used to dream of being the Hokage, the villages leader and the strongest shinobi of the village. But I was banished from the village before that dream could happen, plus saving the world from evil aliens is much better than leader of a ninja village."

Everyone had to agree there, well except Kakashi and Sakura. "Um Nar-er Ben, theres no such thing as aliens." Kakashi said. Ben scratched his head. "Oh right, aliens probably don't visit the ninja area because they think everything there is barbaric and primitive." Ben explained.

Kakashi and Sakura kind of agreed, the technology here was more than all of the shinobi continates. "But how come we never saw any aliens here if the were real?" Sakura asked. Kevin smirked. "Well you met your first alien when Ben here transformed into Chromastone. And me, Gwen, Ben and Gwen's fathers are part alien. The only thing is that aliens are not the small bodied, big headed, green skinned kind of aliens people think they are." Kevin said.

"Right, but we still have to take Ben back to the village to become Hokage and the village deperatly needs him." Kakashi said. Ben wanted to know why. "How come I'm needed back at the village?" Kakashi flinched at Ben's tone, he heard distrust in it. "Oto threatens to go to war with Iwa and Kumo as allies. Mizu is neutal, and Suna, Nami, and Snow are our only allies. Ben, the council thinks your the only one that can turn the tide of the war."

Ben scowled, he hated the council.

-Flash back 2-

Naruto was standing infront of the council after fully recovering from the fight. "Naruto Uzumaki, your here because of the charges of attepting to sabotoge the retreaval of Sasuke Uchiha, attepemted to kill a remaining clan heir, and attempted to release the Kyuubi." A fat civilian said. "I was not trying to any of those things, I brought Sasuke back." Naruto argued.

"Silence Demon, we will have you executed by morning." the same fatcivilian said. "You can't do that, the council has no control over shinobi matters." Tsunade was furious, the council made up false charges to execute Naruto because of the fox inside of him. "She is right, we can't execute him, but we can banish him anyone against the banishment." Danzo said. The only ones that rose their hands were Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto wasn't allowed to vote. The rest of the council voted for the banishment, thats the best they could do.

"Then it is settled, Naruto Uzumaki is banished and must leave the land of fire within a weeks time." Koharu declared.

-Flash back 2 end-

"The council doesn't want me back, they just want to use me like a tool again, then dispose of me when they no longer need me." Ben explained, knowing the council's manipulating habits. Kakashi knew what he was talking about. "I know, but atleast come back to prevent this war and make your friends happy to see you again."

Gwen, Julie, and Kevin wanted to see where Ben really grew up. "Why don't we help them Ben, they sound like they ne-NUHG." Gwen collapsed on to her knees and cluched her head slighly. Sakura ran over and attempeted to start a medical jutsu when a projection appeared, showing an image of a female blue and black alien with green eyes. "Gwen, if your getting this, we need Ben's help." The alien was about to say more, but the image disappeared.

"Okay, we have Helen and Konoha." Ben said. "I'd say we help the other plumber kids, this way we can get warmed up for a war just incase. Plus I noticed abnormalites in the Null Void a while ago, meaning its deteriorating." Kevin said. "Plumber kids? Why would you help kids that uncloge drains and toilets when a alien need your help." Sakura practicly started scolding.

"Sakura, there are two different types of plumbers. One is the kind that you said, the other is really a galactic polce tp prevent any disastures caused by aliens that want to disrupt the peace." Ben explained. "Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to understand things here." Sakura was embarresed. "Its alright, besides it's not everyday that you save the earth. I mean I did save the earth a few times and the galaxy once, but I right now, I have to save the Null Void. It holds alien criminals in there, as well as a bunch of DNAliens in there."

"DNAliens?" Kakashi and Sakura asked. "I'll explain later, right now I have to save the Null Void." Ben, Kevin, and Gwen ran off. "Where are they going/" Sakura asked. Julie giggled. "Trying to help their friends in a pocket dimension, though I really don't know a whole lot of it." Kakashi looked over at the tied up Uchiha. 'If you didn't try to defect, then Naru-er Ben wouldn't have done the things he did atleast have a decint childhood. i don't know whether to attack you or thank you.'

Sasuke started wrigling around and screamed through the tape, though it was muffled. "Mhhff mhff msfhf" no one knows what he was saying.

-End of chapter-

IgnikaKanak; Okay that is done, and I am holding a poll for the harem on my profile, so please visit and choose up to eight girls.

Naruto: Nice. please read and reveiw, flames will be ignored, so don't flame.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Heres another chapter of Ben Tennyson's past. I don't own Naruto or Ben Ten: Alien Force.

Ben: great, I finally get a harem, do you know how long I've been waiting for one?

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Yes, you will get: Gwen, Julie, Helen, Kai Green, Charmcaster(Don't know why I'm adding her, felt like it.), Hinata, Yugito, Anko, and Kurenai

-Story start-

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were in a warehouse with a large cable behind them. "I should be able to open a portal into the Null Void, but I don't know how long I can hold it, and I'll try and get it as close to Helen as possible." Gwen explained while connecting the cable to the jetpack Ben had on. "And Ben, when you get back, your going to explain how I know you my whole life when you were my cousin for only five years." Ben chuckled and waited for the portal. "So why do I have to wear this?" Ben asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Like I said, I don't know how long I can hold the portal open and this cable is the only thing connecting-" Gwen explained until she was interrupted by Kevin. "It's not a cable, its a Plumbers Snake. It's indestructible and your very lucky to have it. This things worth a lot." Ben rubbed his for head. "Gwen, please open the portal."

Gwen did so and a purplish pink portal opened in to the null void. "Go Ben." Gwen said in a struggling voice. Ben took off flying with the Plumbers Snake attached jetpack into the null void to help the plumber kids. 'Great, now I have to tell Gwen that I had altered her's and a lot of people's memories. Gwen is so going to kick my ass.' Ben thought. **"Kit, I am impressed that you took on this Vilgax alien with out my power or your jutsu. I definitely think your a more worthy container after all."** 'thanks Kyuubi, and did you fix that tick in my left eye when I lie?' **"Yep, you can lie your heart out and no one could catch you. Although, I am not surprised that you got sick, considering that I had used most of my power to change your form."**

While Kyuubi and Ben mentally conversed, Ben heard a scream on one of the floating pieces of land. He turned to see an alien being attacked by a gray, winged, tentacled, no eyed alien beast.(Null Guardian) "Someone, please help me." The alien shouted. Ben flew towards the Null Guardian and used the cable to take it down.

"Thank you, tell the wrench I thank him and his helpers." The alien said. "Okay, I'll tell him if I meet him and his helpers." Ben had no idea who the wrench was, or his/her helpers. "Wait, your not one of the wrench's helpers, then we are doomed. Surely D'void will destroy us once his drill breaks the dimensional barrier." The alien was afraid and Ben wanted to know who this 'D'void' is. "Who is D'void?" Ben asked. The alien paled and pointed behind Ben. "Him."

Ben turned to see the man that made the alien pale. He looked like a muscular version of Dr. Animo, only without the technology gear on him. D'void also had a whole army of Null Guardians with him, making him more threatening. Luckily for Ben and the alien, A blue and black blur came and knocked around the Null Guardians around like the were bouncy balls. Then a red, four armed alien with four yellow-orange eyes shooting the Null Guardians. "Helen, Manny. It's good to see your all alright." Helen accidentally became distracted and was caught by D'Void.

"Ah, one of the Wrench's little helpers. More like a pest I say." D'void said in a familiar superior tone that's not unlike Sasuke's

-Back with Team 7 and the others-

Sasuke was sill struggling to get free. "How long as he been at that Kakashi?" Carl asked. Kakashi checked the clock. "It seems like an hour and a half. I'm surprised he's still at it, and do you know how Ben did block the Chidori?" Kakashi asked. Julie knew of the Omnitrix as did Ben and Gwen's parents. "He had an alien device on his wrist called the Omnitrix that allows him to transform into different aliens, the only thing is that he only goes so long before reverting back because of a fail safe in it or when it runs out of power." Julie explained. Sasuke heard this and wanted the Omnitrix for himself.

"Can it be removed?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but only through a code or a high tech device that can remove it safely and prevent the omnidirectional energy, or in Carl's case damages his saw blades if he tires cutting it off." Sandra finished, she did listen to Ben through the whole explanation like any mother would. Carl chuckled a little. "I learned that the hard way when my saw blades were broken from trying to cut the thing." Kakashi looked at one of the pictures of Ben and Gwen when they were younger.

"So Ben had grown with a cousin for a five years. How well did that go?" Kakashi asked. "I'd say it went well, other than their summer vacation spent in a mobile home that doubled as a plumbers portable armory and fighting criminals." Shandra explained. Lily added in. "And they did fight Verdona a while ago."

"Who's Verdona?" Sakura asked. Frank and Carl chuckled. "I'll handle this one you two." The two brothers stopped chuckling and saw their mother behind them. A woman with silver-gray hair with purple eyes in a violet robe and boots. "I'm Verdona, I'm the mother of these two and am the grandmother of Ben and Gwen." Sasuke laughed as he some how got the tape off his mouth. "Ha, the dope is as weak as ever. Fighting an old hag."

Verdona glared at Sasuke. "This world would be a better place if it were void of little brats like you. If you think Ben is weak when he fought me, then your much weaker than him to be taken down so easily." Verdona said, enraging Sasuke. "I am not weak you old wh-" Sasuke was about to say something but a gag appeared out of nowhere, keeping him quiet for an even longer time.

Kakashi shook his head at Sasuke's behavior, Sakura was becoming irritated at Sasuke. "Forgive Sasuke's rather short temper, he tends to be like that when he's called weak." Kakashi said. "and the council giving him whatever he wants just makes it worse." Sakura was tempted to scold Sasuke not to insult Ben's family. Verdona laughed. "Spoiled brats like him shouldn't try to mess with Ben now. After all, Ben did use only one alien to defeat this Sasuke imp so easily." Verdona said.

Sasuke struggled against the ropes hard enough to break free and ripped off the gag. "Then fight me." Sasuke said, wanting to prove he was stronger than this grandma and try to steal what ever jutsu she might know.(ten dollars say that Verdona wins.) "Alright, lets take this outside." Verdona walked out of the house, ready for a fight. Sasuke smirked as he thought this was going to be easy.

"Aren't you going to stop this, your mother doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke." Kakashi said in a shocked tone. "Verdona is stronger than you think Kakashi. She's probably as strong as this Tsunade that Ben told me about, if not stronger." Sandra said, completely shocking Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura asked the dumbest of all questions (if anyone watches Ben 10: Alien Force). "But how is that possible? The chakra levels here are low to most of this continents population, so how is she that strong?"

Lily decided to answer. "She's an Anodyte, a being that is made of energy and can make any body she would like. To be honest, she still pretty young for her species." Sakura blinked, a being made of energy seemed far fetched.

Outside Sasuke and Vedona were ready to fight. Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken at Vedona, but the were blocked by some kind odd pinkish purple energy shield. 'What the, is that some kind of jutsu?' Sasuke thought. "Katon: Fire ball Jutsu." Sasuke shot a fire ball at Verdona but a bubble appeared and caught the fire ball, snuffing it out.

Verdona laughed. "Such a weak imp, Ben gave me more of a challenge." Verdona taunted. Sasuke snarled, he hate being humiliated this way. Sasuke did the same hand signs for the Raikiri. Kakashi and Sakura saw the hand signs and was about to stop the fight, but Carl and Frank stopped them. "No, mom has this brat beat." Carl said.

Julie was told of Verdona's abilities, but this is the first time she's seen her in action. Sasuke started up the Raiton jutsu and started running towards Verdona with the intent to kill. Verdona knew about the Chidori and Rakiri, so she decided to finish this herself. She sent an beam that caught Sasuke's Rakiri charge hand and drained it's energy and Sasuke's chakra. 'What's going on, why is my chakra being drained.' Sasuke thought before passing out as his chakra was quickly drained.

Verdona snapped her fingers and ropes and tape appeared on Sasuke. "Perhaps this will keep him quiet for a while." Verdona said as she lifted up Sasuke by using one of her Anodyte powers.(I win ten bucks.)

-Back with Ben-

Helen was caught in D'Void's grip and tried to get free. Manny tired to help, but D'Void threw him around like a ragdoll being thrown away. "I had expected the Wrench's helpers were going to be more of a challenge." D'Void said until he got hit by a stray electric beam. "Perhaps that was more of a suitable challenge for you, ruffian." Brainstorm said, catching Helen. D'Void was carried by the Null Gaurdians to who knows where.

Ben changed back to normal and set Helen down. "I got your call, my guess was this D'Void person was the threat in the Null Void." Helen nodded. "Glad you could come, we could really use your help." She said. Manny got up and walked up to the two. "It's about time, we tried calling you for awhile." Manny rudely said. Helen punched Manny on the arm because of his rudeness.

Ben chuckled, Manny hasn't changed on bit. "Okay, now please inform me what has been going on." Ben went. Manny shook his head. "Not here, we're too exposed."

-With Kevin and Ben-

"Pull Ben back now." Gwen shouted as she saw the cable go limp. "I'm reeling it as fast as I can." Kevin said until a cut end came out. Gwen and Kevin looked at the cable. "Indestructible huh?" Gwen said. Kevin grumbled.

-Null Void-

Two alien farmers loaded up bags on some type large bin that was taken by the Null Guardians. Then one of the Null Guardians grabbed the younger farmer. "No, not my son. I have given what you asked." The guardians didn't listen and carried the alien farmer and the bin to a location they only know.

The elder farmer sighed and walked into his home where Ben, Helen, and Manny were hiding in. "Thanks for letting us hide out here, sorry about your son." The farmer sighed sadly. "they would have taken him eventually." Helen started explaining. "When we came into the Null Void to find the other plumber kids, we ran into D'Void. We barely escaped and then met with the Wrench, ever since then we've been fighting D'Void."

"And here I thought this was a prison dimension." Ben said. "No, not a prison." The farmer said looking into the fire. "The Galvin made this pocket dimension to send their worst criminals in, but many thought of it a new chance at life. Then the criminals started bothering the innocent, that is when the Null Guardians were created. It was a hard life, but it was bearable. That is until D'Void appeared and started taking everyone to his mines."

Ben understood that. Helen looked at Ben. "Are you able to call for back up?" Ben shook his head. "Sorry, but my only connection broke, but I should be able to help you against D'Void. The only thing is that he's really called Animo and the super strength and invincibility is all new." Ben explained.

"You fought him before, how did you survive?" Manny asked, surprised the Ben fought D'Void before. "Not only fought him, I beat him. He used to be an annoying man that used technology to control and mutate animals. I should be able to help you beat him." Ben said.

Helen looked at Ben. "How." She asked, causing Ben to look at her and smirk. "I fought him before and I can do it again." Helen didn't know why, but the sight of Ben smirking seemed to make her blush a bit. "We need to see the Wrench first and make a plan, now that your here maybe we can beat D'Void once and for all." Manny said as they left the hut.

-at a rock path way-

Ben, Helen, and Manny arrived at a stone path way that looked like a bridge over a bottomless pit, and on the other side of the rock bridge was a dark haired teen about Ben's age and had spikes on his face and arms. He was Pierce, Helen's and Manny's adoptive brother. "What are you guys doing bringing an outsider here?" Pierce asked in a slightly ticked tone.

Helen started to explain. "I called Ben here to help us fight D'Void. He's had more than enough fighting experience against him." Pierce stopped Helen from talking. "Helen, I know you tried to do what you thought was right, but we don't need his help." Pierce countered. Ben walked up. "She just called for help fighting D'Void, and I know how to fight him." Ben said and Pierce rose an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe." Peirce said. Ben's eye began to tick. "Look, I need to talk to the Wrench about the destabilizing wall of the Null Void." Peirce walked up and said. "Then fight me, if you are who you are and not a Shape shifter that works for D'Void, then maybe you can see the Wrench."

Ben knew fighting would be unavoidable and got ready to fight. "Peirce, I hope you like losing." Ben said, causing Peirce to chuckle. "We'll see." Peirce said before breaking a long spike the length of a staff and giving it to Ben. "One spike against one hundred, your a real gentleman Peirce."

The two began to fight on the stone bridge. Ben used the spike and whacked Peirce on the head with it. Peirce backed up a bit and quickly recovered, then extended so spikes on his arms and broke the spike Ben had in half. Ben continued to fight with what remained of the spike that was given to him. Eventually the spike broke into two little parts and Peirce hit Ben's video game hand. "That was my video game hand." Ben said.

Peirce smirked and continued his attacks. Ben tried blocking with the little bit of spike he had left until he was knocked over the edge, not before catching the side of the stone bridge. Helen gasped as Ben was in danger of falling. 'Ben, don't fall' Helen thought. Peirce was over Ben then grabbed Ben's free hand after he dropped what little of the spike he had. Helping Ben up, Peirce said. "If you had worked for D'Void, I would have lost in a fair fight." Manny was pointing a laser pistol at Ben. "We would have taken care of him if it did happen." Manny said, putting the pistol away. Helen sighed in relief and was glad Ben was safe, she started to become attached to him.

Peirce led Ben into a hut where the Wrench. "The Wrench is in here. If he offers you anything, don't take it." Peirce said. Nodding, Ben walked into the hut with Peirce behind him. Ben entered to see a man sitting at a fire, stirring something. "Mr. Wrench, I'm Ben Tennyson and-" Ben started until he saw the mans face. "Grandpa." "Hello Ben, it's good to see you and how on earth did Peirce beat you?" Max Tennyson said. Ben chuckled lightly. "I let him win." Peirce turned to Ben with his spikes on his face extending. "You what?"

Ben and Max laughed. "Yeah, to be honest, I could have beaten you 70 or more ways without using the Omnitrix and that's also without using chakra." Ben said. Max turned to Ben. "Your past caught up with you?" He asked his grandson. Ben nodded. "Yep, my old team was looking for me." Peirce had a confused look on his face. "Mind explaining what you two are talking about?"

"We'll explain later, right now we need to do something about the destabilizing wall of the Null Void." Ben said. Max grew a serious look on his face. "So he is planning to do that. Peirce, gather the other Plumber kids. We have to make a stand at D'Void now."

-Later-

Ben, Max, Peirce, Helen, Manny, and many other aliens were sitting around a table that had a hologram of a machine with a drill on top. "It seems D'Void is trying to drill his way out of the Null Void. He's using the crystals as power when he gets from his mines and burning them." Max explained. "We need to make an attack inside his fortress, and I know a way how." Ben then said.

-At the farmer's home-

The farmer had place a sack on top of others in the usual bin that the Null Guardians carried. After they left, the farmer smirked.

-At D'Void's fortress-

The Null Guardians that were assigned to carry the bin of sacks full of food, placed said bin on the ground and flew away. After a few moments, to bags on top were tossed off by Ben, Max, and all of the Plumber kids. The group started to charged at the drill, some provided cover fire for the others to make it to the drill.

D'Void heard the commotion and saw the Wrench and his helpers making an assault in his fortress. He chuckled and walked towards the resisting group against his will. "So the Wrench and his little helpers thinks they can stop me. Pitiful." D'Void said as he knocked down one of the helpers and saw Max Tennyson. "So Max Tennyson, we meet again and Ben Tennyson, I never thought I would see your face here." D'Void said. "Hey Animo, are you still a doctor?" Ben asked. D'Void rose an eyebrow. "Because it hurts when I do this." Ben said and turned into Humungousaur. "Humungousaur." Humungousaur then slammed his right fist down on D'Void, cracking the ground.

"Told ya it hurt." Humungousaur said. Humungousaur's fist started to shake and D'Void emerged unscathed, throwing Humungousaur to a wall and forced him to revert back to Ben. "Okay, that didn't go as planned." Ben said, opening his eyes. His green eyes then changed to a gold color with four silver commas surrounding the pupil, and said silver commas had red swirls in them. Helen saw this, as did Peirce and Manny. "Whoa, what is that?" Helen asked. D'void and Max saw Ben's eyes as well. "So Ben's you using the Tenchugan, this could make the fight a little more fair."

"Hey Animo, I found out your secret to your strength and invulnerability. It's burning the crystals that fuel your drill. I wonder what happens when their frozen." Ben said. D'Void's(Aka Animo) eyes widened. Ben transformed again, this time into Big Chill. "Big Chill." Big Chill turned intangible and flew towards the flames, breathing out icy fog. The flames died out and the drill stopped working. "NOOOOOOO" D'Void/Animo shouted as he started losing his strength and invulnerability. Big Chill flew back up and became tangible again, then reverted back to Ben, who still had his changed eyes.

"Grandpa, if I may?" Ben asked. Max nodded. "Go ahead Ben." Ben brought his hand up and started to focus energy around the front of his palm. The energy was golden and turned into a sphere the size of a softball. "Rasengan." Ben said and slammed the sphere in D'void's/Animo's chest. D'void then started to spin and was sent flying to his throne, crashing into it.

Ben took a breath. "I definitely need to train more now." Ben said. All of the Plumber Kids were surprised at what Ben did, even Helen. "Ben, what was with your eyes and that golden ball of energy." Helen asked. Ben rubbed the back of his head. "Long story." Helen was going to say something when a hole in the pocket dimension appeared revealing Gwen holding the hole. "Ben, I can't hold this for long. Get through here." Gwen said in a struggled voice. Ben quickly made two clones and had them help Gwen keep the portal open. Ben turned to his adoptive grandfather. "Grandpa, this our chance to get out of here." Max shook his head. "No Ben, this is your chance. I have to stay here and make sure the Null Void is in order again."

Manny and Peirce heard what Max and Ben said, getting an idea. "Hey Ben." Peirce said catching Ben's attention. "Take Helen with you. I have a feeling that she'll be happier if she wasn't in here." Peirce said. Manny nodded and said. "Helen deserves to be in a better place than here." Ben was surprised. Max smirked, he knew what was sort of going on. Helen was also shocked at what her two adoptive brothers were saying. "Peirce, Manny." Helen said in disbelief. Ben was going to convince Max to come with him too, but one of his clones said. "Boss, you need to go now." The Ben Clones were slowly moving towards each other.

Manny, Max, and Peirce nodded and told Ben and Helen to go. "Alright, but I'll find a way to bring you all back from the Null Void." Ben said as he picked up Helen bridal style and jumped through the hole, letting his two clones vanish. The hole closed, leaving Max and the Plumber Kids. "Okay, now could you tell us what was with all the things he did that aren't alien related?" Peirce asked. Max nodded. "It starts out with a tale of a gutsy ninja named Naruto Uzumaki..."

-With Ben, Gwen, Helen, and Kevin-

After Ben jumped through the hole Gwen made, Gwen and Helen wanted some answers. "Alright Ben, I want to know about how I know you my whole life when you were my cousin for only five years." Gwen said. Ben rubbed the back of his neck. "I used a memory altering jutsu to do just that alters memories,...to the whole town." Gwen and Helen got a shocked(Gwen) and a confused(Helen) face.

"Ben, what are you talking about?" Helen asked. Ben filled Helen in on the situation he had before the Null Void incident. Helen blinked. "So what your saying is that your really an 18 year old ninja who was deaged by three years, because of a technique known as jutsu, teleported you away from your original home land, and kept your ninja abilities on the down low before today?" Ben nodded to Helen's summery and said. "I can also do other things since I have two bloodlines from my original home land." "Bloodlines?" Gwen asked.

Ben nodded. "Yes, Bloodlines are like alien abilities, only genetic in humans. Usually a clan such as that teme Sasuke's clan has one bloodline. In my case, I'm an exception because my bloodlines are compatible and can work together." Kevin remembered something from earlier. "Does one of your bloodlines give you a golden energy." Ben smirked. "Very good Kevin, yes one bloodline I have is the Tenkin Chakra, which gives me limitless golden energy, and can give me the ability to use other energies such as mana or magic. The other bloodline is the Tenchugan."

"And that does what?" Kevin asked. Ben laughed. "I would of told you by now if you didn't interrupt me." Gwen and Helen glared at Kevin. "Okay, now the Tenchugan is also known as the Heaven-Earth Eye and by far the most powerful off the Doujutsu. It's power can copy everything. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu for example, even other bloodlines can be copied except the Tenkin Chakra. Before you ask why, the Tenkin Chakra was give a fail-safe that only people with the Tenchugan can only be born with the Tenkin chakra instead of copied. The one that did that was the first one who had both of the same bloodlines I have. It's a real long story really."

Helen was curious at something. "You said they were compatible, what do you mean by that." Ben smiled. "I think it's better to show you." Ben then place his hand on Helen's head and his eye's changed from the usual green iris to a gold iris with four silver comma-like spots in the the iris, and inside the comma-like spots were red spirals in them. Gwen sense Ben was sending the golden energy he displayed earlier, the Tenkin Chakra, to his eyes. The Tenchugan eyes glowed and began to spin.

Helen felt a tingling sensation and felt her body shift. Kevin and Gwen were wondering what Ben was doing when they saw Helen starting to glow golden, changing to a human girl with black hair with blue streaks and green eyes, much like Ben's and Gwen's eyes. Helen blinked a bit before looking at her hands and arms. Feeling around her body, she felt like a human again. "Ben, how did you do this?" Helen asked. Ben smirked. "I take it that you like being human again. Anyway, since you have an alien bloodline, which is still a bloodline none the less, I can alter it. That is only if I mix the Tenkin Chakra with the Tenchugan which allows the DNA to be altered."

Gwen's jaw dropped, Ben could do such a thing? Kevin was curious. "How long ago did you discover that?" Ben knew what Kevin's reaction would be when he said the answer. "A week before I was banished from Konoha. And before you ask why I didn't use this same ability to change you back when you absorbed all my aliens from five years ago, remember I had to keep my ninja abilities on the down low so that I wouldn't be caught by the assassins that would have been sent to kill me."

"You got a good point there." Kevin said smirking. Helen didn't know how to thank Ben for giving her this gift. Ben turned to Helen. "I gave you the ability to shift back and forth between your alien form and your human form, so in case there's trouble, you can easily fight back." Helen smiled and hugged Ben tightly. "Thanks Ben." The four then entered Kevin's car and took off back to Ben's house.

-Ben's House-

Ben's and Gwen's family, Kakashi, Sakura, and Julie were talking while waiting for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to arrive home. Sasuke was livid right now because he was beaten by an old woman and still being tied up. While waiting, the door opened with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and a black and blue haired girl. "Ben, who is this?" Julie asked, referring to the black and blue haired girl. Ben introduced Julie to the girl and vice versa. "Helen, this is Julie. Julie, this is Helen."

Julie and Helen shook hands. "Nice to meet you Helen." Julie said. Helen smiled. "Same here." Sakura walked up to Ben. "You said earlier that you were going to help Konoha, does-" "I'm only returning just to save the home of my father, mother, the third hokage, because my biological parents, no matter how mad at the village they would be, would still defend it and the old man third would want me to protect the will of fire that must still exist some where in the smoldering spark of the village. Konoha is no longer my home."

Sakura nodded, though saddened that Naruto no longer considered Konoha his home. Ben turned to Julie. "Julie, may I borrow Ship for a while." Julie smirked. "Sure, but only if you let me come along." Ben some how knew this was coming. "Fine, but I don't want you to get hurt or get involved in the war." Julie giggled. "You know better ever since I helped you get Ship back to normal." Ben sighed. "I can never seem to win in some thing like this, yet I can beat a alien conquerer when I was 10."

Julie whistled and Ship came out of her bag. **"Ship Ship."** Sakura looked at Ship. "Okay Ben, why did you ask to borrow...this little guy?" Ben smirked. Leading everyone(While Sasuke was Dragged) outside. "Okay Ship, transform." Julie said **"Ship"** Ship jumped and changed into a large alien ship. The backside opened up and Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Helen started to enter the ship. Ben turned to Team 7. "You three coming or what? This is the fastest way to the Elemental Nations." Kakashi nodded and picked Sasuke up and Team 7 entered Ship.

Sandra then said. "Ben, be sure to come home safely." Ben smiled. "I will Mom." Ship closed the door and took off. Sandra, Lily, Carl, and Frank hoped for the best for their children.

-Chapter end-

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: woo, finally done. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
